Retirement
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: Desafío "La ciencia de Johnlock" para el foro La ciencia de la deducción. - TEXTFIC. John regresa muy cansado de su trabajo y camino a casa, mientras recibe sms de Sherlock, le ayuda a descubrir la obvia realidad: No se están volviendo más jóvenes.


_**Retirement: Even the world's only consulting detective must have one.**_

"John, dónde estás? SH"

"En camino. ¿Qué ocurre?

"Necesito que regreses cuanto antes. Es una emergencia. SH"

"No lo es"

"¿EL departamento no está en llamas de nuevo, verdad?" Tipeo en su celular tras unos minutos de silencio por parte de su compañero.

"Porque en ese caso, es a los bomberos a quien deberías estar llamando, no a mi. Soy un doctor, ¿recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que no es eso, el departamento está bien. SH"

"También eres un soldado. SH"

"Y mi blogger. SH"

John dejó escapar una suave risita desde la profundidad de su garganta, ganándose una mirada curiosa de unos pasajeros sentados frente a él. Odiaba el transporte público, se le hacía particularmente eterno el regreso a casa desde la clínica, cada tarde parecía tomar más tiempo, o quizás era él quien estaba cada vez más agotado. Sentía su cabeza pesada y los sentidos abotagados, estuvo a punto de caer dormido antes de que su teléfono vibrara en su chaqueta con los mensajes del loco detective que tenía como compañero y amigo.

"¿Cuál de todas mis facultades necesitas ya mismo?"

"Todas. SH"

"¿Estás herido?"

Ese imbécil, pensó para si, debió empezar por ahí. Siempre tenia que adornar todo el asunto para crear misterio, mientras el podría estar desangrándose en algún rincón con tranquilidad. Podía imaginarlo ahora mismo, en el sofá o quizás en el piso de su departamento en Baker Street, envuelto en la bata azul plateado que la señora Hudson y él le regalaron la navidad pasada, esa que se había vuelto su nueva favorita. En su pijama, todo lánguido e impávido echado sobre su espalda, probablemente a punto de perder la conciencia a causa de las injurias. Sin embargo, el se daría el tiempo para tomar su celular y tipear ociosas respuestas antes de ir al tema de relevancia.

"No. Creo que no, al menos. SH"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No juegues conmigo, no estoy de humor."

"Mi columna lumbosacra duele. SH"

Espero una respuesta más elaborada que esa, pero de nuevo, jugaba a crear expectativas. Frunciendo su entrecejo empezó a escribir una nueva pregunta, pero la alerta de mensaje nuevo llegó antes de que terminara.

"No estoy herido. No me he golpeado, creo. Me he mirado en el espejo y no hay señal visible de lesión, John. SH"

Con diversión, pero todavía curioso, se imaginó a Sherlock se pie frente al espejo del baño, subiendo la camiseta de su pijama y tratando de buscar alguna herida en su cuerpo con un rictus de curiosidad en su rostro. Casi podía ver la forma en que apretaba los labios con firmeza y las cejas fruncidas en confusión. No conocía a una persona con menos conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Solo él, Sherlock Holmes, que trataba a su cuerpo como mero transporte, podía llevar horas lesionado sin notarlo.

"¿Cuándo empezó el dolor? ¿Algún otro síntoma?"

"Cuándo desperte. No. No dolía cuando volvimos anoche. SH"

La noche anterior habían estado recorriendo los barrios bajos de Whitechapel y se metieron en problemas con unos mafiosos de poca monta. No estuvieron en riesgo real, pero corrieron al menos dos kilómetros hasta perder a los malvivientes que los perseguían. No hubo necesidad de confrontación, ni pelea. Sin embargo John tenía que admitir que había quedado exhausto. Ahora mismo apenas podía mantener los ojos abierto. Lo único que quería era regresar a casa, prepararse un té e ir directamente a la cama.

"No recuerdo que te lastimaras anoche, no lo creo."

"Tampoco yo. SH"

"Voy a echarle un vistazo cuando llegue, no te preocupes."

"No hace "

"No era sobre eso de lo que quería hablar. Tenemos un caso. SH"

John emitió un quejido gutural de protesta, todo su cuerpo se quería rebelar contra el asunto. No podía volver a salir enseguida.

"¿Hace falta mi presencia? Sherlock, estoy exhausto."

"¿Lo estás? SH"

"Por supuesto, no todos los adultos podemos darnos el lujo de dormir hasta el mediodía porque estuvimos jugando a atrapar al mafioso la noche anterior hasta la madrugada. Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Okay, eso había sido injusto. Sherlock nunca lo obligaba a seguirlo, pero John se encontraba cada vez más incapaz de negarse a acompañarlo en sus aventuras.

" Yo trabajo. SH"

"Tu trabajo en la clínica es aburrido y tedioso. No puedo imaginar como soportas toda la mañana atendiendo ancianos hipocondríacos y niños llenos de mocos. Deberías dejarlo. SH"

"MI trabajo paga las cuentas. ¿Disfrutas de bañarte con agua caliente, no?"

No hubo respuesta inmediata. El balanceo rítmico del transporte ejerció un efecto relajante en él, poco a poco le costaba cada vez más esfuerzo mantenerse despierto. Era tan tentador el solo dejarse arrastrar por el impulso, entregarse al sueño y olvidarse por completo del hecho de que estaba sentado rodeado de múltiples extraños y no en su cómoda cama. El timbre de mensaje lo exaltó y se masajeo los ojos antes de leerlo.

"¿Mal día? SH"

"No precisamente. Estoy cansado, corriendo el riesgo de quedarme dormido antes de llegar a casa, es frustrante no estar ya mismo en mi habitación."

"O la sala."

"En este momento dormiría hasta en el maldito sofá."

"Quedarse dormido en el transporte público. ¿Cuándo terminará tu adicción al peligro, capitán Watson? SH"

Aquello sonsacó una risa de John, seguramente a unos kilómetros en Baker Street, su compañero estaría sonriendo también, divertido de su propia ocurrencia. De imaginar al valiente doctor John Watson, cabeceando en su lucha por no caer dormido. En verdad estaba cansado, no mentía cuando le dijo que incluso el incómodo sofá cumpliría satisfactoriamente el trabajo. Aunque sabía que se arrepentiría en la mañana, cuando despertara con dolor sordo en su cuello.

"¿No dormiste por casualidad en el sofá?"

"Por supuesto que sí. SH"

Se lo imaginaba, Sherlock nunca decidía dormir si estaba en un caso, el directamente caía rendido en cualquier superficie cercana. Otra vez, totalmente ajeno a las necesidades de su cuerpo.

"¿Empezó a dolerte la espalda después de de dormir en el sofá? "

"No seas ridículo, John. Siempre duermo en el sofá y jamás me había pasado algo así. SH"

"¿Sabes lo que significa, no?"

Uno, dos, tres minutos y ninguna respuesta. Aquello debió tomar desprevenido al genio que tenia la necesidad casi impulsiva de resolver cualquier puzzle. La pregunta lo había sorprendido y John sabía, que orgulloso como era, no admitiría que no tenía ni la más pálida respuesta a su pregunta.

"Vamos, piensa. Yo me canso más y más cada día. Empieza a dolerte el cuerpo a dormir en posiciones incómodas. Es fisiología pura."

Otra vez, sin respuesta. Sintiendo la infantil satisfacción por la victoria ante su amigo, contestó de inmediato.

"Estamos envejeciendo."

"No, no es cierto. SH"

"Por supuesto que sí. Ya tengo 41 años, no estoy para andar corriendo maratones toda la noche y luego salir fresco como lechuga a trabajar con dos horas de sueño. Y aparentemente, tampoco tu."

"No eres viejo, John. No seas ridículo. Y ciertamente, tampoco yo. SH"

"Si estuviera envejeciendo, lo habría notado. SH"

"Una vez recibiste una herida de bala en tu antebrazo y si no fuera por mi, no la habrías notado."

Los mensajes dejaron de llegar nuevamente. Conociendo a su amigo, algo más debió atrapar su atención, con seguridad el caso nuevo ya lo tenía ocupado en su palacio mental. Aquello no le molestaba, estaba más que acostumbrado al hecho de que Sherlock, de un momento a otro, dejara de hablarle porque se había sumergido en aquella estructura que celosamente cuidaba en su mente. ¿Qué sería esta vez? No sonaba urgente, de serlo estaría dirigiéndose a la escena del crimen y no a casa. Oh Dios, ojala no hubiera una escena de crimen en el departamento.

"¿Cómo podría? SH"

"¿Qué? De qué hablas?"

Los pensamientos y las ideas de arremolinaban nebulosas en su cerebro a medio dormir. ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar? Mierda, ojala no se quedara dormido en serio.

" serio John, ponte al tanto con la conversación. ¿Cómo podría darme cuenta de que estoy envejeciendo? ¿Cuáles son las señales? SH"

"Bueno... no lo sé, empiezas a levantarte a orinar tres o cuatro veces en la madrugada. Despiertas a las seis am, de pronto te quejas por casi todo y hablas del pasado con anhelo, quejándote que los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no son como eran en tu época. Vez las novelas de la tarde. Disfrutas de las caminatas en el parque y de darle de comer a los patos del estanque."

"Estoy hablando en serio, John. SH"

Aquel mensaje su cerebro lo reprodujo exactamente con la voz de Sherlock, medio indignado y tratando de mantener la compostura. Intentó mantener contenida la risa, mientras enumeraba cada una de las ridículas señales de un anciano típico, se imaginó a Sherlock haciendo cada una de ellas.

" Lo sé, lo sé, solo estoy bromeando un poco. Pero no son excluyentes."

"Francamente dudo que algún día encuentre satisfactorio alimentar un pato salvaje, John. SH"

Sherlock, encogido varios centímetros y aun en su enorme abrigo y bufanda, sentado frente al estanque de los patos, lanzando perezosamente migas de pan y murmurando "aburrido"; la imagen no dejó de repetirse en su cabeza y esta vez no pudo aguantar la escandalosa risa. Otra vez los pasajeros lo miraban entre sorprendidos e indignados. Se mordió los labios tratando de mantener el control.

"Bueno, están los dolores articulares. Las arrugas y canas son las más precoces. Supongo que te puedes preocupar por esas primero antes de que el irrefrenable deseo de alimentar patos en el parque llegue por ti."

Dos minutos después, su teléfono dio doble alarma. Esta vez un mensaje llegó directamente de Sherlock, pero un archivo estaba cargándose.

"Creo que encontré una arruga. No estoy seguro de si cuentan como dos pequeñas o una grande, entrecortada. ¿Cuál es el patrón para medirlas? Enviando imagen. SH"

La imagen adosada al mensaje era confusa, John tuvo que parpadear y alejar un poco la pantalla para encontrarle sentido al manchon nebuloso color rosado que resultó ser la frente de Sherlock. Lo reconoció tras unos segundos por los rizos oscuros que se colaban en el margen de la imagen. Con un nuevo timbre comprendió que habían más fotografía, al menos una más, que parecía ser el mismo ángulo pero más alejado. La foto mostraba el rostro de Sherlock con una expresión de lo más ridícula. Las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados, esa misma que John había estado imaginando minutos antes.

"¿En serio, Sherlock? Deja de sacarte fotos en el baño, estoy llegando. " Sin embargo sonreía divertido por la curiosidad infantil que Sherlock estaba teniendo en el tema. ¿Realmente este hombre nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de envejecer? Es decir, de cierta manera era como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero incluso él tuvo que imaginarse como un anciano en el futuro.

"Esperar es aburrido. Solo ve las malditas fotos. SH"

Les dio una mirada rápida, pero no hacia falta en verdad, pasaba tanto tiempo con él que conocía su rostro de memoria. Quizás Sherlock no estaba conciente de los cambios de su cuerpo, pero John sí. Era su deber de médico estar atento a cualquier señal en el rostro del detective que indicara que algo no estaba bien de salud. Pero tampoco negaba que en ocasiones pasaba largos ratos simplemente observando el rostro de su amigo, la palidez de su piel y la forma de corazón que tomaba el labio superior de Sherlock. Sus ojos podían ser una distracción divertida con la cual matar largos minutos, bajar cada mañana a la sala y preguntarse de que color estarían ese día, era un juego que celosamente John guardaba para si. ¿Eran cian, verde o grises? Las señales de cambios, John no era ajeno a ellas, sabía con precisión como un año atrás, cuando su amigo cumplió los 37 años, las primeras arrugas aparecieron en la expresión de su frente.

"Dos pequeñas. No es gran cosa. Yo mismo tengo unas cuantas, no te preocupes, sigues luciendo muy bien."

"Sé que no son gran cosa, no seas ridículo John. SH"

"Dijiste que luzco bien. ¿Por qué? SH"

Porque su cerebro había abandonado a John al menos tres minutos atrás, antes de que siquiera midiera la magnitud de lo que acaba de admitir.

"Porque es cierto."

No iba a mentir, pero no quería decir más que eso. Entrar en ese terrero era peligroso y si alguna vez lo hacía, no sería cuando estaba tan cansado que apenas podía coordinar sus dedos para maniobrar el teclado de su móvil.

"En todo caso, en verdad nunca habías pesado en lo que ocurrirá cuando seas viejo? Todo el mundo piensa en eso! Al menos una vez en la vida."

"No soy como todo el mundo. SH"

"Tengo que darte la razón en eso. Pero qué te imaginabas cuando eras un niño? Los niños, incluso un Holmes, imaginan constantemente lo que quieren ser cuando crezcan. "

"Yo quería ser un detective consultor. SH"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Quizás, en algún momento llegué a acariciar la idea de tener mi propio barco y tripulación. SH"

"Okay, entiendo, pero escúchame bien Sherlock Holmes, ser un pirata no es un plan de retiro. "

"Aburrido. SH"

"Quizás nunca me retire, y eso es todo. SH"

"Todo el mundo debe retirarse alguna vez, Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft, incluso el único detective consultor del mundo. "

"¿Por qué? SH"

"Porque algún día, cuando quieras salir corriendo detrás de los asesinos de Londres, encontrarás que estos son más rápidos. Que estas cansado y enfermo, y que llevar este ritmo de vida es algo que no podrás hacer. Solo no se puede."

"Necesito más datos. Estoy tomando tu computadora. SH"

"Si, tómala, no hay ningún problema. Por favor, insisto. "

"¿Sarcasmo? SH"

"La ciencia de la deducción ataca de nuevo."

El siguiente mensaje recibido no fue una respuesta de su compañero, era Sarah quien había escrito diciéndole que iba a anotarle nuevos horarios de quirófano durante el fin de semana. Llevaba algún tiempo ya trabajando en la clínica y hasta hoy, nunca había pensado en serio su futuro en el campo de la medicina. La consulta pagaba las cuentas, pero llevaba tiempo pensando en su labor allí como su segundo trabajo, mientras que ayudar a Sherlock en los casos y recapitular cada dato de sus aventuras era lo que en verdad lo mantenía cuerdo. ¿Cuánto más podía seguir así? Imaginarse trabajando en la clínica al menos quince o veinte años más lo ponían enfermo. No, no era una posibilidad.

"Se dice que uno puede mantener una vida perfectamente activa hasta los 65 años, algunos incluso los 70. Considerando mis capacidades yo puedo estirar eso unos años más allá del promedio, esos son al menos 30 años de productividad John. SH"

"¿De dónde diablos sacas que vivir a base de comida china, té y galletas en raciones cada tres o cuatro días te hará vivir hasta los 77 años con el ritmo de vida que llevamos? Eso, sin contar el hecho de que apenas duermes y tu tendencia a correr estúpidamente al primer peligro para no aburrirte. "

" Doc. co. uk . SH"

"Hay un cuestionario médico, estoy llenándolo para confirmar mi hipótesis. SH"

"Un estupido test de internet… me tienes que estar jodiendo. "

" Este cuestionario es perfectamente válido, esta formulado por los médicos más capaces de Gran Bretaña en la rama de la gerontología y estilo de vida. SH"

" ¿Debo recordarte que soy tu maldito médico?"

"No hay necesidad de sentir celos, estoy perfectamente conciente de que eres mi médico de cabecera. SH"

"¡No tengo celos!"

" Oh, pero creo que si los tienes. SH "

"Al diablo. La próxima vez que necesites sacarte una bala del bícep puedes googlear a .uk para que te haga el favor."

"Esto es estúpido. SH"

"¡No soy un estupido! No soy yo el que está preguntándole a una página de internet cuantos años de vida le quedan. ¿Soy el único que encuentra que ESO es ESTUPIDO?"

"No, me refiero al cuestionario. No tiene sentido, según esto me quedan al menos cinco años más de vida. SH"

"Ridículo. SH"

"Totalmente poco profesional. SH"

"Nadie, ni siquiera yo, sabe cuanto de tiempo le queda a una persona. SH"

"Debi escucharte John, para futuras referencias, el tuyo es el único consejo médico que me voy a permitir escuchar. SH"

"John. SH"

"John? SH"

"¿Estás molesto? SH"

"John, estoy aburrido. SH"

"Estoy suministrando un virus a Doc. co. uk . SH"

Un adolescente pasó junto al cuerpo inerte de cierto doctor rubio y chocó accidentalmente contra su brazo, despertando con brusquedad a John y tirando su celular al mismo tiempo.

"Mierda, Sherlock me quedé dormido." Escribió mientras se frotaba los ojos para mantenerse alerta y no volver a ceder al sueño.

"No vas a morir en cinco años, no voy a permitirlo."

"¿De verdad? SH"

"Por supuesto ;) "

"¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? SH"

La pregunta era bastante sencilla, continuaría haciendo lo que ya hacía cada día desde que se habían conocido, pero vaciló un poco antes de dar una respuesta.

"Porque voy a estar ahí para que comas y duermas, y evitar que seas disparado como siempre."

"¿Qué vas a hacer en tu retiro? SH"

Planes de retiro. ¿Los tenía? Si alguna vez había pensado en su vejez, había sido de forma rápida y sin dibujar demasiados detalles. Una mujer cálida y de ojos amables a su lado, un par de hijos crecidos que aparecerían de visita algunas veces, muy ocupados con sus propias vidas como para pasar por el cottage de sus padres, donde él mantenía una consulta privada. De aquel anhelo muchos años habían pasado, una guerra y una herida de bala, un Sherlock Holmes había pasado. Aquel futuro tan prediseñado ya no estaba en sus posibilidades. Hoy, con la madurez de un adulto comprendía que aquel panorama no lo haría feliz. Sonaba tan aburrido.

"No lo sé, no estoy seguro. Me gustaría tener mi propia práctica, en algún lugar rural… quizás. Solo estoy especulando."

"Eso suena bien. SH"

"John. SH"

"Qué?"

"Mantente despierto. SH"

- Estoy despierto.- Murmuró ahogando en la palma de su mano un bostezo.

"John. SH"

"Estoy aquí!"

"Me gustan las abejas. SH"

El rubio de una segunda lectura al mensaje para asegurarse de que había leído correctamente. ¿Qué carajo tenía que ver eso con todo?

"Quee?"

"La apicultura, siempre pensé que es interesante pero la vida de Londres no parece compatible con la crianza de abejas. Estoy casi seguro de que no me permitirías tener unas cuantas en el departamento. SH"

" Ni siquiera lo pienses!"

"Eso me imagine. SH"

"Pero es compatible con una vida en el campo. SH"

Le tomó un poco más de lo necesario comprender a que se refería. ¿Acaso estaba implicando lo que John creía? Se sentó firme en su lugar y con cuidado meditó lo que respondería a continuación.

"Supongo que podrías criar tus abejas y yo tener mi consulta en el mismo lugar. "

"Tengo una casa en Sussex que podría servir. SH"

"¿Tienes una casa?"

"Técnicamente, nunca la he visto. Es parte de la herencia de mi abuelo, debería hablar con Mycroft al respecto. SH"

Sherlock Holmes en 20 años. Sus ojos no habrían cambiado, todavía mantendría esa mirada intensa y aguda al analizar, y en ocasiones todavía podría ver la ingenuidad en sus gestos incrédulos cuando John le revelara algún dato de cultura popular que él había decidido olvidar o simplemente no aprender. Las líneas de expresión estarían más marcadas, algunas arrugas en sus ojos y frente, hilos plateados colándose entre esos rizos oscuros. No iba a cambiar demasiado, John se lo imaginaba corriendo de un lado a otro en la sala, quejándose del aburrimiento y experimentando en la cocina. ¿Estaba mal soñar con todo eso? Probablemente, pero estaba cansado y quería entregarse al placer culposo de imaginar un futuro donde él podía pasar la tarde en su escritorio, escribiendo todas las aventuras que habrían tenido para entonces, mientras Sherlock salía en su mameluco blanco de protección a trabajar con sus abejas. Que en la noche descansarían en la misma cama, intercambiando las novedades del día, la progresión de sus trabajos, John contaría alguna anécdota de un paciente y Sherlock grosero al respecto. Pero ahí estaría él para hacer de brújula moral, y el ex detective le daría una mirada entre confusa y arrepentida que lo harían verse tan guapo como a sus 30 y pocos. John podría enredar sus dedos en la maraña de rizos y atraerlo para llenar su boca y probar el sabor de ese arco en forma de corazón que formaba en labio superior de Sherlock. John no tenia idea de cómo sabrían, pero en su imaginación eran más dulce que la miel de las abejas que Sherlock aún no tenía.

"Despierta. SH"

Y lo hizo, ahogo un gemido lleno de frustración y alejó aquellos sueños vividos que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

"Estoy despierto."

"Bien. SH"

"¿Cómo te sientes ante la posibilidad de tener un gato? SH"

"Prefiero los perros."

"Deberíamos tener un perro entonces. SH"

"¿De que estamos hablando?"

"De nuestro retiro, pensé que era obvio. SH"

"Una casa rural en Sussex, podrías tener tu consulta y yo dedicarme a la apicultura. Las posibilidades de tener un perro son prometedoras. SH"

Finalmente vislumbró su destino y estuvo más que feliz cuando dejó atrás la abarrotada experiencia del transporte público, estaba a dos cuadras de Baker Street nada más. John jugueteó inquieto con su celular mientras caminaba. ¿Estaba Sherlock conciente de todo lo que estaba proponiendo? Era Sherlock después de todo, nunca estaba seguro de que comprendiera las situaciones sociales.

"John. SH"

"Estoy llegando. Tienes idea de lo que estas proponiendo?"

" Nuestro retiro. SH"

"John, no habrá ninguna de tus novias por ahí. ¿Verdad? SH"

"No estaba pensando en eso"

- Por supuesto que no, gran idiota.

"Bien, ellas no me agradan. SH"

"¿Por qué?"

"No soy bueno compartiendo John, creo que después de estos años hasta con tus pocas capacidades observacionales haz debido notarlo. SH"

"Sì, sí. ¿Y qué con eso?"

"Que eres mío, John. SH"

La sensación de electricidad que recorrió como un solo impulso su columna lo hizo temblar y detenerse justo por delante de la puerta del 221b. Con el pulso acelerado y la mente en blanco leyó el nuevo mensaje en tu teléfono.

"Eres mi amigo, mi doctor, mi blogger, mi compañero de piso, eres mi John. SH"

"No quiero compartirte, John. SH"

Se derrumbó con la espalda contra la entrada a su propio departamento, no podía entrar y enfrentar a Sherlock en esas condiciones. ÉL no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, de cómo con unas palabras ambiguas tenia el poder de revolver todos esas malas ideas que John había despachado a la parte más oculta de sus pensamientos, atrás, donde no harían daño a nadie. Los complejos contra su sexualidad, la falta de la misma en Sherlock, los sentimientos de camarareía que se arraigaban tan profundamente que a veces John se encontraba pensando en ellos como amor.

"Tampoco quiero compartirte."

"Obviamente. SH"

Quiso preguntar que era aquello tan obvio, cuando la puerta cedió tras él y casi perdió el equilibrio. Un par de brazos lo atraparon y descubrió que no era otro que Sherlock quien lo sostenía para evitar su caída.

- ¿Vas a entrar? – La profunda voz de barítono penetró directo a su pecho, elevando de golpe su frecuencia cardiaca. Obvio, era obvia la manera en que el cuerpo de John se ponía tenso con su cercanía, como sus instintos primarios de soldado le hacían alejarse unos centímetros y pararse firme, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, como sus ojos azules de plantaban valientes frente a los ojos, sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento, tampoco sin ocultar la sensación de vulnerabilidad que cualquier otro pasaría por alto, no Sherlock.

- Sherlock yo…- Cambio el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna sana, ansiosamente.

Los ojos del detective, que en esta ocasión eran cian con tintes verdosos, bailaron inquietos sobre John, deduciendo todo lo que podía al respecto. Avanzó los centímetros perdidos, directamente hacia el médico y contempló cuan abrumador era el efecto que tenía en su compañero. Las pupilas dilatadas al extremo hacían parecer sus ojos azules de un color profundo como el negro. Cerró el espacio entre ambos al avanzar y cubrir los labios de John con los propios. Los palpo tentativamente y succiono el labio inferior con suavidad.

- ¿No estuvo bien?- Preguntó el detective, separándose a la brevedad. Retrocedió y tratando de mantener la compostura analizó el aspecto de su querido John, quien no daba señales de reaccionar pronto.

- No, no, eso… estuvo bien. ¿Qué diablos?- Musitó John, se veía tan confundido, probablemente empezaba a dudar de su propio estado de conciencia. ¿Se había dormido y soñaba otra vez?

- Creo que fue bastante obvio cuando dije que eras mío.

¿Lo fue? A estas alturas John no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ese magnifico y demente genio como siempre estaba a varios pasos por delante de él, y como en todos sus casos, John todavía tenía problemas para estar ponerse al día con los acontecimientos. Antes de que pudiera replicar, el detective le sonrió y salio corriendo al interior de departamento.

- Vamos John.- Gritó desde las escaleras, con una euforia repentina.- Tenemos que planear el resto de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Qu-qué?- Balbuceó luchando con una sonrisa bobalicona.

- Sussex, abejas, perros, una consulta…- Su voz se iba perdiendo en el interior del departamento, mientras enlistaba lo que sería el resto de su vida juntos.


End file.
